1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for automatically establishing a connection with an emergency services server on demand on an ad hoc basis in response to activation of an emergency alert feature on a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, for a user to call for emergency assistance via a mobile communication device, the user needs to remember the network or country specific emergency number, such as 000, 911, 999, or 112. For example, 000 is Australia's primary emergency service number; 911 is the United States' primary emergency service number, 999 is the primary emergency service number of many other countries; and 112 is the global system for mobile communications (GSM) standard emergency service number.
In addition, the user needs to know the user's current location to relay that information to emergency service personnel. However, according to a recent study more than fifty percent of the people who make a call to emergency services cannot tell emergency service personnel where they are specifically located, especially when in remote areas on highways or in jungle, forest, or mountain areas. Further, the mobile communication device user may not be able to dial the emergency service number to call for help, especially when calling for help actually increases the danger to the user. For example, during a robbery, rape, attempted murder, kidnapping, mad gun-man situation, or hostage situation the user is not able to take out a mobile communication device and safely call authorities. In these types of emergency situations, the user needs to alert emergency service personnel quickly and discretely.